Peace and Harmony
by Glimmerfire
Summary: Yamato Momoka is just a regular student at Rakuzan Academy, her life revolving around the popular martial arts karate, and the karate club at her school. Not to brag, but she's probably the most skilled karate player around. She shouldn't have bragged though, as a certain red head decided she would be the perfect body guard.. OCxAkashix maybe GOM
1. Prologue

To me, all that mattered was karate. Even when I joined one of the most prestigious schools, Rakuzan Acedemy, the only thing I cared about was karate. Friendships didn't matter, nor did my studies. My life was revolved around karate, it was harmony. Until a certain red head decided to disrupt my peaceful life.

* * *

what do you guys think? I really like the Kuroko no Basket fandom on so i really want to write a fanfiction revolving in the KnB characters ;w; but i also wanted it to be xOC character so... blah, your thoughts? 


	2. Chapter 1

I'll admit, Rakuzan High is probably one of the best schools in Japan. With teachers that do only there job, which is to teach (instead of pestering me about my grades), and a massive student body who leaves me alone, I was in a blissful school.

What's best about it is the karate club. I'm even surprised I could start one. It took a lot of convincing to get a teacher to advise us, but it was easy to gain members. It seems like there were more people interested in karate then I thought.

I opened the door to one of the many small gyms there are in the school. This one respectively belonged to the karate club. I bowed to my fellow school mates, _"Oss"_.

Everybody bowed back since I was the black belt. _"Oss"_

"Let's start with some stretching, if you haven't already," I ordered, and went to find my own space to stretch as everybody else did the same. I was the highest ranked in the room, so I was always respected and heard upon, a great feeling.

The room was quiet, like most times during stretching, but it was somewhat...eerie. I looked over my shoulder to see people no longer doing stretches, but standing up, and bowing to somebody towards the door.

I frowned, but stood up myself and bowed to whoever was at the door. The person however, wasn't somebody I recognized. He had striking red hair, but short. What caught the most attention from me was his two different coloured eyes.

I walked up to him in my bare feet, feeling a bit vulnerable. "Can I help you..? This is the karate club."

His lips were in a straight line. "I'm well aware of that, thank you."

I didn't like this person whoever he was. "What do you want?" I wanted him gone, pronto. I could hear some gasps behind me from my club mates but I didn't see the big deal.

I could see a bit of anger flaring in his eyes, but it was immediately gone with the same emotionless ones. "I want your strongest player."

"That would be me."

He looked me up and down, as if disapprovingly. Then he took a few steps inside the gym.

"Hey take your shoes-"

"You are to be my bodyguard, Yamato Momoka."

I squinted my eyes, and crossed my arms. "First of all, I don't even know you. Second of why would a fellow student like you need a bodyguard? My answer is no."

I hear even more gasps behind me. "Did she just decline?" "Nobody ever says no to Akashi Seijuuro!" "He's the school president!"

Well. They could've just _told me._

I watched his eyes darkening as he clutched onto a metre stick beside him. "Listen.." In the spur of a moment, I watched the metre stick being flung towards me, at crazy speed.

Out of instinct, I ducked just in time. If I was just some regular person, I would've been knocked out, maybe even blinded by that act.  
"That was an order, and you must follow my orders," he said, his voice calm as if he didn't fling a piece of wood at me.

"Are you demanding free labour?" I frowned. This person was honestly the last person I wanted to be with.

"Of course not, that would be very informal of me."  
His use of words really ticked me off. He needs to stop acting like he's higher than me. "So what will I be getting out of this?"

He looked around, a smirk quirking on his face. "I will fund you and your _karate club_ a proper dojo for the school." He was obviously mocking our training area, the gym really wasn't bad. But a dojo would be pretty nice with those nice tatami flooring...

"How long will I be your.. protector?" Bodyguard just didn't sound right on my tongue.

"You will be my bodyguard until the end of the Winter Cup, when Rakuzan high will recieve yet another trophy of victory."

The Winter Cup.. Isn't that like a basketball tournament?

"Yes, it is."

Crap I said it out loud. "I'm assuming it'll take place until the end of the Winter Cup?"

"Ensuring our win, yes."

I sighed and looked back at my club mates. It would be nice if they could do martial arts in a real dojo. "What do you guys think?"  
They were all eager..or maybe panicky. "Yes!"

"Please do!"

"Go for it!"

I sighed, I guess that was that. I let my black hair down from my pony tail and and reached out my hand. "I guess this is a deal?"

"It's not a deal," he said knowingly. "It's an order."

"...And that's what happened," I complained to my friend over the phone, or probably only friend, Saki. "Isn't he a jerk? I mean "It's an order," like who does he think he is?"

"I know right!" Saki agreed. "I didn't know Rakuzan High had people like that."

"Yeah.." I frowned. "He even knew my name for some reason."

"Oh my god what if he's your stalker?" Saki was definitely freaking out wherever she was.

"No, no," I laughed. "It's the first time I've seen him."

"What's his name?"

I scratched my head as I plopped down on my bed. "Akashi Sei-something."

The other line was silent for a few seconds. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god. AKASHI SEIJURO?"

I just laughed again. "Shut up, you're making my ears hurt. How do you even know him?"

"From my old middle school, Teiko..." she sounded deadly serious. "He's... He's.. One of the basketball miracles. One of the most frightening."

No. Way.

Thank you for the reviews *o* sorry the first part was supposed to be a prologue. This is the official first chapter! Sorry if it's too short! I have summer school now and.. yeah I'm a pretty busy girl :) I hope you guys like it.  
And also, "Oss" is a greeting when you enter the dojo, or gym in Rakuzan's case. If you haven't read the manga, this story might give you spoilers (like the characters) so.. see ya until then! By the way, sorry if this is too short :( I'll definitely try to make the chapters two times longer from now on


	3. Chapter 2

I walked into the gym like it was any other day, dressed in my karate gear too. I bowed to my club mates and began to do my stretches like everybody else.

I wasn't even worried about that Akashi guy. He was probably kidding.. right? Why would he even need a lowly bodyguard like me, when according to Saki, he's stinking rich?

Yeah, probably some nasty joke on me, maybe he's even mocking me. That redhead.. Just the sight of him makes me in a bad mood, I don't even know why.

Takanishi, one of my yellow belts, walked up to me, a timid look on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be bodyguarding Akashi san?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, I think it's just some cruel joke that he made up."

"A cruel joke of who?" I heard the familiar voice that I dreaded, right behind me.

I turned around slowly. "Akashi, I told you to take off your shoes before entering the gym."

His face remained the look of ice. "Why does it matter? You are getting a new.. dojo after all." I could hear his thoughts screaming, Because of me.

"Because we still want to maintain our old gym in nice condition so the new dojo could be nicely renovated," I sighed. "Wait, were you serious about me... Bodyguarding you?"

"Yes, of course," Akashi said matter of factly.

No... I don't want to bodyguard this jerk. Never. But the dojo...

Some person piped up behind me. "And we are still getting a proper dojo?"

"A nice one," Akashi assured and a small smile crept upon his lips. "A very nice one. The deal is already made anyways. Momoka, come with me."

Akashi had a tight grip on my arm as he pulled me out of the gym. I could feel the coolness of his hand through the fabric of my karate gear.. He must have abnormal temperature or something.

"You're coming with me to the biggest gym in the school," he explained to me on the way throughout the hallway.

I already knew where he was taking me though. The basketball club always got the biggest gym. Always.

His grip released from my arm as we walked through the door. "And I present you, the basketball club."

"Ow.." I rubbed my arm, ignoring his welcome. "I could've just followed you."

"How do I know you won't run away?" Akashi pointed out, but he seemed amused.

Jerk.

"Because I'm old enough to not do those kind of things," I could feel my voice rising. I wasn't even understanding what he was even saying. "I'm mature." Unlike some people who just act mature.

"Sure you are," Akashi nodded dismissively.

I wasn't done with him though. "Look, you little-"

"Momo chan?"

Momo chan..? Only one person calls me that and that's only..

I almost screamed, but I never scream. "Kotaro?" I turned around, and there he was. Hayama Kotaro.

We practically ran into each other for an embrace. "What are you doing here..?" I asked him.

"You never told me you attended Rakuzan!" Kotaro exclaimed back. "You've changed so much.. Maybe not the karate part, but you've changed so much. You're girly!"

I rolled my eyes. "And you're more manly. I've only started in April like the other first years, remember? I can't believe we haven't ran into each other once though.."

But I also can't believe I've never ran into Akashi once, until yesterday.

"It's a big school," he joked as he flicked at my forehead.

I began to speak. "Hey did you-"

Somebody interrupted me.

"What is the relationship between the both of you?" Akashi asked,

I chipped in first. "We're childhood friends," I explained as Kotaro ruffled my hair. "He left when I was 10 though.. I thought you moved to Hokkaido!"

I turned to the blond and frowned.

Kotaro scratched his head, a little sheepish. "Things didn't work out there so we moved to Kyoto.."

"You never contacted me after that though.. Me and Saki were really worried.." I felt a little hurt, but there's always a reason, right?

"Momoka," Akashi said. "We have to get down to business. Kotaro, go back to practice."

Kotaro gave me an apologetic look as he ran back to his basketball game. "I'll explain everything later!"

Oh, he'd better.

"You are now to be Rakuzan basketball club's manager," Akashi announced.

I squinted at him. "...Why? This wasn't part of the deal."

"We don't want spectators to be suspicious of you at games."

Everything he says makes sense.. but I just didn't like it.

I crossed my arms. "So now I can't be with my karate club, and I have to be with your stupid basketball club?"

"Don't call the basketball club stupid," his eyes flashed anger like the day before. "I don't want to get angry at you twice."

"Whatever," I let my arms fall. "I'll be your stinking manager, can we please just start building the dojo too?"

"Time will be needed," he looked amused again. "And patience, which you seem to lack."

Why can't this kid just shut up.

"Come on, Momoka, your job will start tomorrow. I'll walk you out of the door," his hand gripped on my arm yet again, and even more tightly than before.

* * *

When I got home, I dialed Saki immediately.

She picked up after the fifth ring. "Hi it's Saki!"

I almost laughed. No duh. "Hey Saki, guess who I saw today."

I couldn't stop smiling like a goof.

"Who?" her voice squeaked over the line. "Akashi kun again?"

"No, no, not Akashi," I said. "Although I did see him today. It was pretty sad." I didn't even want to think about Akashi right now.

"If it's not Akashi, then who?" Saki sounded anxious.

"Kotaro!" I exclaimed, rolling around on my bed.

The line was silent for a bit. "Oh..Uh.. That's awesome!"

I could tell something was wrong.

"Why aren't you so excited?" I frowned. "Aren't you happy to hear that he's alive?"

"Well.. I uh.." Saki was never like this. "I... kind of kept in touch with him all this time."

After realizing what she said, I clicked the hang up button.

... I can't believe her. After all this time, after all the worrying I went for Kotaro, neither of them decided to tell me they were in contact? It's not like-

My phone was vibrating and the caller ID was unknown. I just hope it's not Saki..

"Hello?" I said.

"Good evening, Momoka." It was Akashi. "Will you come on an errand with me at this moment?"


	4. Chapter 3

I really wished I brought some gloves with me. Standing in the street corner in the middle of October with your school uniform and flip flops isn't dandy at all. I could even see the white puffs of air I was breathing out. I guess Mr. Winter decided do kick in early this year.

I looked around my surroundings for the red head but he was nowhere in sight. I checked my watch and it said 7:25. Maybe if I run home and back I'd make it in time? Who knows, Akashi could be late.

But something told me that kid was never late. I'll just go with the saying 'better to be safe then sorry.'

...And I'm glad I did because Akashi arrived 7:30. Sharp. This was guy kind of freaky, or was that an understatement?

"Lets get going," was all he said as he led me to who knows where. He wore a snug warm coat and scarf along with his plaid uniform pants visible.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I trailed after him.

"I suppose it's called what you girls call 'shopping'," he answered for me.

Well, at least he gave me an answer. I shut up the whole time until we stopped at what looked like a mall.

_Are we going in here?_

"Lets go in before we freeze ourselves," he said, as if reading my thoughts.

That was something I could agree with, as we hustled into the building. There weren't many people walking around, but what do you expect? It's nearly 8 pm.

Akashi continued to walk ahead of me as I followed him and whipped out my phone. I was only checking for any missed calls from my parents but all I was informed with was that I had 6 missed calls from Saki.

It would've been really easy to give into temptation and press the call button. But I didn't because of two things. The first thing is that I don't want to go through the lame 'I'm sorry' speeches people go through. Secondly, I'd probably end up yelling over the phone and Akashi will probably think that I'm being immature.

So, I didn't call her back.

I came back to my senses around me when Akashi glanced back at me with his emotionless eyes. "You look tense, Momoka."

I jogged a bit to catch up to him as I spoke. "Don't call me by my first name. Only Saki and.. never mind."

He didn't speak back as he steered us into a sports store. It was really roomy and.. empty except for a few people who worked here.

"What do you need to buy?" I looked around in awe at all the sports gear and clothes. It smelled so good too!

"Some basketball gear," he explained as he took us to an area which looked like a basketball section.

"Of course," I muttered to myself. I picked up one of the basketballs on display and let my fingers trail along the roughness of the ball.

"That's a good basketball isn't it."

Akashi took the ball from my hands and tossed it in the air several times and gripping it tightly when he catches it. That look in his eyes that moment was not emotionless, if that makes sense at all. It was as if he was having fun just tossing and gripping the ball. It was kind of eerie.

"Momoka," his sharp voice snapped me out of his mesmerizing expression that vanished. "Get me a shopping basket."

"Why don't you get it yourself," I grumbled as I walked away to find a shopping basket. "Old jeezer."

I picked up a basket at the front of the store and stretched my arms out with the basket dangling in my right arm. I closed my eyes for just a second and the next second, I saw the unbelievable.

If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then yup. Saki and Kotaro. Walking down the mall, _laughing. _And you know what was worse? They were heading towards the sports store.

I dashed back into the depth of the store, making such a ruckus that some of the staff asked if I was okay. By the time I was in the basketball area, I was panting.

Akashi was just there staring at me with a pair of shoes and the basketball he was fooling with earlier. He put the items in my basket wordlessly, not even asking what happened and.. I respected him for that.

"I suppose by the breathless look on your face that we should get going?" It wasn't even a question though because he was already walking away from the basketball section.

"Yeah..please." I sighed in relief. We were safe, at this rate, Saki and Kotaro won't see us.

But I guess it was too early to be relieved.

"Isn't that Kotaro?" Akashi pointed out with his finger.

"No," I immediately said. "That's his.. twin. Momotaro!"

If I wasn't under such a pressuring gaze, I would've facepalmed myself.

Akashi just laughed slightly, but it obviously wasn't funny to him. "Kotaro," he raised his voice.

The blond turned around and his eyes brightened. "Hey Akashi! And.. Momoka."

When our eyes met it just gave this sad feeling.

"Listen Momoka, I can explain.." Kotaro began but Saki appeared right behind him.

She looked back from me to Akashi. Her face was so calm it was almost scary. It almost didn't feel like it was Saki at all. "Hey.. What are you two doing here together?" she asked me.

I wanted to scream because that's what _I wanted to ask her. _

But what Akashi said made me want to scream even more, heck even kick and thrash. It was almost surprising that I didn't.

It all started with slinging an arm over my shoulder, but carefully. His voice though, was as mysterious as ever. "Isn't it obvious? We're on a date."

* * *

Hey guys I just got back from camp and I'm very excited to continue this fic. Sadly I start school tomorrow though ): Ahhh wish me luck.


	5. Chapter 4

I groaned when I heard my alarm clock ring. I brought the covers over my head, covering my face from the sunlight seeping through the curtains. Today was just not my day.

"Momoka," I heard my mom calling from down the stairs. "Wake up!"

"No," I yelled back and rolled over onto my stomach. "I'm sick."

After a few moments the door was flung open. "Momoka, I said to wake up." The covers were peeled off the bed and I lay there, shivering.

She put a hand to my forehead and sighed. "You're not sick at all, but you look like a mess. Did anything happen yesterday."

"No," I said immediately. I didn't even want to think about it.

"You were out pretty late last night.." Crap, she was getting onto something. "But I won't push you. Just go to school, okay?"

I tumbled out of my bed the moment after my mom left. Might as well get ready for school, since I can never go against my mom when it comes to school.

All she cares about is that I go to school. I don't even think she looks at my grades, she probably just wants me out of the house anyways. It was always fine with me.. but not today. I had this bad nagging feeling.

Especially because of yesterday.

Especially because of a certain redhead.

Especially of what that jerk Akashi said to me after Kotaro and Saki said their goodbyes.

"_I see how you feel about Kotaro now."_

Just.. no. Akashi doesn't know how I feel, he doesn't know my history. He doesn't know how much the three of us were close, or how we never viewed each other as romantic partners.

Everyday I hate the red haired boy more and more, and yet I'm still his so called bodyguard when it's obvious nobody would even think about laying a hand on him.

One more week, I'll give it one more week . If I really hate it, then I'll cancel everything, including the dojo. Sometimes I just have to be more selfish then I already am.

When I got to school, everything was normal.. so far. Same old crowds of people who aren't my friends, same old teachers who are just there to drone on.

Same old everything, even the Rakuzan Basketball gym.

"Hey Yamato chan!" Some of the third years called to me as they were warming up.

I didn't bother replying to those pigs as I walked up to a teacher who looked like the coach. "Are you the coach?"

The man smiled at me with thin eyes. "I suppose that would be me. You must be the new team manager Akashi was talking about." He put out his hand, "Mr. Taniguchi."

I reluctantly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," I muttered.

"We're really glad you offered to be our manager," he went on. "Our manager last year graduated so we were in need of one."

"Oh.."

Maybe Akashi just wanted a manager for the team, not a bodyguard. That would be so much simpler if that were true, but even I know I shouldn't push my luck.

"So you can start your duties today, and since it's your first day I'll instruct you what to do.. Or otherwise Akashi kun will," Mr. Taniguchi said.

Huh, why does Akashi also have the right to order me around. He's a first year too.. Whatever, the sooner I get this day over with, the better.

I saw Akashi do a layup through the corner of my eye as I thought about him. He's not a bad player, but what do I even know about basketball anyways? I watched person after person do a layup in the basket and oddly, the ball went in every. single. time. It was creepy, really. But Rakuzan Academy is known for winning all the games so I guess we can't afford to miss a single shot.

Mr. Taniguchi's voice cut my thoughts out. "Okay, everybody, lets get into games for today! Akashi, you're in charge from here." He then walked out of the gym. How could somebody walk away so casually and let a first year lead?

Akashi was in the middle of the gym as everybody gathered around him. He was talking in a small voice that I couldn't hear from the distance, but it looked like he was making teams.

As I grew near, he was saying "And lastly Kotaro, you're on the blue team for today."

Kotaro nodded quickly and everybody went to get their respective pinnies, everybody except Akashi.

"Momoka," Akashi said, looking me up and down as if checking me out (ew). "I see you're not wearing that silly karate uniform like yesterday."

"You were the one brought me to this gym all of a sudden, reamember?" _I would've happily stayed in my own gym._ "It's your fault."

"Being rimmature again, I see," he said. "Mr. Taniguchi said to follow what I say, right?"

I crossed my arms, but nodded. "I still don't understand why. You're a first year."

"I'm the captain," he explained simply. "We need towels, water, and I forgot to get a whistle. If you go into Mr. Taniguchi's office in there," he pointed to a door, "You'll find most of those things in there. Towels are in the changing room."

Just like that, Akashi Seijuuro jogged away to join his team mates to play their games. Well, actually he stopped halftway and turned around, "I really appreciate what you're doing, Momoka."

With such a voice filled with no emotions, I don't know if that was sincere or sarcastic. "No problem," I found myself talking to him. "No problem at all."

After I brought the towels, water and whistle (I had to go 4 trips back and forth because some things were so heavy) things weren't so bad as I anticipated.

I had fun throwing the towels at the sweaty boys since they didn't react to it because they were so tired. I even threw one right at Akashi's face and he actually replied, "Thanks."

Most of the boys were nice, too, not what I expected (they were nothing like Akashi). They chatted to me like I was their friend.. and it was nice since I haven't talked to people so normally like I do with the basketball club. Not even with my karate club..

Kotaro didn't talk to me though. Not once. It's not like I cared but.. it would've been nice if he apologized again. I missed him already and I wanted to talk to him so much about the things we missed for the past years.. Maybe it's truly impossible to go back to normal terms.

When I walked out of the school gates, I felt excited for tomorrow. Another day of the basketball club.. what kind of surprises, laughs, and mysterious happenings will be there.

The only thing was that Akashi Seijuuro was right beside me, walking solemnly.

We didn't talk most of the way, and I liked it that way. Just the slight audacity of our footsteps was soothing and nothing was awkward between us like the past few days.

When we reached his house, Akashi waved goodbye, and the last thing he said that night was, _"Don't be too attached."_

**_Okay i really thing im just making pointless filler chapters but I found this chapter sort of fun to write.. sort of relaxing i guess. Next chapter is when the real stuff will start :D Well I think I'll introduce one of the GoM or something, but I kind of want this to be mysterious..? Winky winky. I listened to the character songs while writing this and i should really be doing homework LOL i've got two quizzes tomorrow. seeya guys ;D_**


End file.
